As One: Divergence
by Veirlee
Summary: Stories set in the As One universe. What if scenarios and cut scenes.
1. Part 1

_As One_

* * *

Sakura tried to alleviate her discomfort, fidgeting in place on the wooden crate, while the four men spoke. She didn't recognize the three others Sai brought nor did she remember their names. It was quite possible they didn't even share their names at all since the meeting began with disagreement between them. Shifting again, Sakura tried to occupy her thoughts with her surroundings to ignore how the wood dug into her thighs.

Really, she thought to herself, she should have never followed Sai to this warehouse. The two have only known each other for a couple days even if she felt a deeper bond with him and though their meeting was..unique or "fate" as Sai kept saying, Sakura should have squashed down all curiosity and ignored the strange man.

"I refuse to bend to some pink haired girl's whims." The dark haired man spat out. "We are not toys."

"Calm yourself, Sasuke." The oldest of the four said. He stuck out from the group with his silver hair that somehow defied gravity. "Sai brought us together for a reason."

"Blood calls to blood." Sai intoned. "Sakura freed me from my slumbering state. In her hands I felt the call." He gestured to her, "If you do not believe me, feel free to test it yourselves."

"Tch." Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Blood means nothing to me if she doesn't have the right to wield. Get up." He stormed over and roughly pulled her to her feet. "Prove you're worthy." His left hand glowed white and suddenly a sword appeared. He pointed it towards her throat, anger in his eyes.

Startled, she jumped away from man. Her mind was trying to process what she just saw, her thoughts trying to piece together how he suddenly made a sword appear from thin air. This was officially the second craziest thing to happen to her in her life. Sakura looked back to Sai and the two men next to him. None of them seemed fazed at Sasuke's actions.

"I'll fight the bastard." The last one spoke. His blue eyes met green ones.

"Naruto." Sai grabbed his shoulder. "Stand with Kakashi. I shall fight with Sakura." Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Sakura." Sai motioned for her. Giving wide berth to Sasuke, Sakura made her way to Sai. Naruto and Kakashi stood against the walls, eyeing her with interest. "Are you ready?" The pale man asked quietly.

"I don't know." She bit her lip and looked back at their opponent. "What if he's right? What if I'm not worthy? I don't feel worthy. I don't even have a handle on what's going on."

Gently, Sai held her chin, making her look back at him. "You are worthy. I felt it the moment you looked upon me." He closed his eyes only to slowly open them again. "Do not be nervous. We will do this together. I shall guide you."

She took a deep breath to steel herself. "I'm ready." She said quietly.

Eyes never leaving hers, Sai kneeled before her. Clasping both hands around hers, he lead her hands to his chest. "My blade is yours." A glow emitted from his chest. As she pulled the sword out, the glow spread throughout Sai's body, shining brightly.

Sword in hand, Sakura looked around for Sai. _I'm here_. She looked around after hearing his voice. _Together_. As if someone was guiding her body, she held the sword and moved into a stance." _Perhaps_ ," She felt herself smile, " _You will prove yourself worthy to us, Traitor_." They spoke as one.

"Oh gross." Complained Naruto from the sidelines. "She's doing the freaky Sai smile."

* * *

 **Author's note** : I'll end up turning this into a full story eventually when I actually get my shit together and publish more of Blind Faith. Sorry about any typos, bad grammar. I just wanted to get this one out and not hoard it with the rest of my half finished writings. Feedback would be appreciated. Occasional updates/drabbles are found on my tumblr.


	2. Part 2

_As One| Part 2_

* * *

Sakura held her sword in front of her, inviting the dark haired asshole in front of her to try and defeat her. Asshole? _Asshole_ repeated the voice in her head. ' _Is there a way to mute you?_ ' She thought. _This is part of the bond between Blade and Master. If you have issues with this form of communication then you should be relieved to be with me. Kakashi's thoughts would be..unsatisfactory and Naruto is known for his fervent chatter._ Sai's voice paused. _Sasuke broods._ Sakura held back a snort while the three other swords looked on in confusion. ' _Broods?'_ Sakura repeated back. _Agonize, mope, worry._ Sai offered. _Sulk_. A small giggle escaped her.

"Will you take this seriously?" Sasuke growled out as he readjusted his grip on his sword.

"Would you like to wager a bet?" Kakashi asked on the sidelines. Naruto grinned in response.

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at the two.

 _Now_. She lunged at her opponent, sword striking sword as he quickly raised his to block. Sakura swung her sword again, keeping him in a defensive stance. _Back off_. Before she could question why, she felt herself jump back right as Sasuke attempted to sweep her off her feet. He dashed towards her and she felt the wind as the sword cut where she stood just moments before. Sasuke slashed once more only for her to block, their roles reversed as she was the one guarding with her sword. Her arms trembled. Sasuke smirked. "Weak." He spat.

Sakura glared at him. ' _Asshole'. Asshole_ agreed Sai. She felt Sai guide her once more, kicking Sasuke in the knees followed by a swing of her sword against his, knocking it out of his hands. Her sword at his throat. "Weak." She mimicked.

"Holy shit." breathed Naruto. "Did you see that? Kakashi, she just kicked the teme's ass. Oi, Sasuke! How does it feel to lose to a girl?" Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to glare at the blond. "What the hell, Sai!" He hollered. The sword that was in her hand seconds ago was now embedded in the wall, right between the blond's legs.

Sai walked her body over to where Naruto stood. One hand on the sword, they glared with emerald eyes. " _Show some respect, dickless."_ The man gulped.

A giggle from the left and both turned to look as Kakashi held a hand to his face. "Sorry," His uncovered eye twinkled, "It's just this is almost exactly the same as my book." Sakura glanced back at Naruto who's face was scrunched up in disgust. Before Sakura could ask Sai spoke. _The answer is inappropriate for a woman of your status._ Her hand pulled the sword out of the wall and she took a step back. "By the way," Kakashi drawled out, "Nice outfit."

Sakura looked down at her body which now showed off her midriff. "What the fuck, Sai?"

* * *

 **AN** : I keep thinking about this AU so I'm already working on it instead of waiting a bit like I originally planned. I'm working on the outline for the the story and trying to get a feel for how the swords work, especially with the "soul/conscious" merging and how they communicate when Sakura uses them. So if it's confusing when Sakura and Sai are talking, let me now so I can try and figure that out. Also playing with the idea of it being even more Prétear like and having Sakura's outfit change/ have the swords in different outfits when using their blades (meaning basically outfits from canon, maybe changed here and there to be more fantasy/historical). I'm also trying to figure out who else I want in this fic because of course there's more than just four magic sword men.

Any feedback/suggestions would be highly appreciated especially with who else should be in this and if it should be even more shojo/magical girl with the changing outfits. I'm not 100% set on the pairing but there will be romance. I don't have a planned title although I really do like "As One" so I might just renamed this when I upload the new story. So check my profile in a couple of weeks to see if its up.


	3. Kakashi

If you haven't read As One, I'd recommend going there before reading this. As One:Divergence is where I'm going to post what ifs or ideas I cut from the actual story.

* * *

Kakashi|

Kakashi bit back a curse as he ran towards the pier. His blood thrumming in his ears, begging for him to release his weapon from its sheath. He clenched his hands as he ignored the call. Not now. Not while there were others present. "The tides are too rough," He called out to a couple in front of him. "I'm not sure the pier will be safe enough to stand on." He held his breath for a moment only to sigh in relief when the young pair nodded in agreement and left. A quick glance around to confirm he was alone before he listened to the call, his sword, appearing in hand. Something whip out of the water, curling around his left arm and embedding a barb. Kakashi let out a cry of pain as he was dragged towards the waters. The swordsman quickly freed himself with a swing of a sword before jumping back, his eyes on the water as he pulled out the barb.

Slowly it rose to the surface, its appearance similar to a stingray. The eerie glow set it apart from the waves it swam in and its severed tail caused a cloud of inky blood to surround it. "One down, two more to go." Kakashi muttered to himself as he caught sight of two more tails lurking beneath the surface. Readying his sword he took a breath before rushing towards it, slashing across its body. The other two tails whipped up and tried to latch onto him once more. He continued to dodge the tails, striking when he could until there was only one tail left.

His head swam and his movements soon became sluggish as the fight went on. "Damn." He cursed as he backed away from the spirit. His eyes landed on his arm, the wound angry and swollen. "Poison." He almost laughed at himself. Kakashi eyes had a hard to focusing on the beast in the water. He should have waited for Sasuke or Naruto.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A voice cried out from behind him. A hand steadied him as he turned to look at the owner. "Of course you're not alright, staggering around like that." She murmured to herself. He focused on the feeling of her cool hands on his fevered skin. Pink hair and green eyes were all that filled his vision as he became aware of his heart hammer on. "Your arm!" She cried.

"I entrust my soul to you." He managed to rasp out as he gazed in her eyes. Ignoring her confusion, he grabbed one of her hands and lead it towards his heart before pulling.

He felt his very being hum as he was once more reunited with another's soul. Kakashi drowned in all her worry and confusion as she, they, glanced around looking for where he went. Fear drowned out all her previous feelings when she saw what lurked in the water. " What the hell is that?" She shrieked, using the sword to point at it. Eyes huge, she looked to the sword in hand. "What the hell is this?" Kakashi attempted to calm her by sending her warm thoughts. His attempted was rebuffed by the woman. Anger caught him off guard as he expected her to follow his will. "What the fuck is going on?" She spat out.

 _I was critically injured and bonded with you._ He answered quickly. _You should just listen to me so we don't die._ He could feel her shake as memories flowed through the bond, showing her what happened before she happened upon him. _Sorry. I haven't done this in a while._ Kakashi tightened his control over his end of the bond. " _Move!_ " They yelled together and again he felt the woman's surprise as he made them jump, narrowly missing the barbed tail.

"How the hell did you do that?" She yelled. _Less question, more killing._ "Great." She muttered to herself. "The guy in my head won't explain what the fuck is happening to me." Another swipe of the tail and her body jumped over it before swing down. _The guy in your head doesn't want us to die._ _Let me help guide you so we don't end up as fish food._ The woman nodded. "I expect some answers after this."

Kakashi noticed some tension leave her body as he began his attack. He felt her on the edge of his mind, marveling at how fluidly he-how fluidly _they_ fought. Their heart raced as they took advantage of an opening, slicing the last tail off. The spirit wailed in pain as it began to sink back into the depths " _You're not getting away."_ Hair stood up on the back of her neck as they rushed forward, impaling the spirit with their sword.

The bond buzzed with triumph and the relief as they watched the spirit turn to dust. The woman jumped when he sagged against her, not noticing them separate. "It's rude to go in someone's head before introducing yourself." She remarked as she half dragged half carried him towards a bench.

"Right, must of slipped my mind." His eye crinkled. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Haruno Sakura." She held out her hand.

He clasped her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sakura."

* * *

A/N:It took me a while but I finally was happy with what I wrote. Chapter three of As One should be posted if you haven't checked it out. I decided to leave this as a collection of ideas since that's what the first two chapters were before I fully committed to writing As One as a story. I thought it would be interesting exploring what could have happened if Sakura met a different sword instead of Sai.

Please feel free to leave comments about who else you'd like to see in As One or in these what if scenarios.


	4. Sasuke

Sasuke|

 _AU Sakura is the sword and Sasuke the summoner_

 _Sasuke._ He felt her pulling at the bond. _Sasuke_ she called again, louder. _We need to retreat. Your body-_

"I can keep going." He growled out. The summoner tighten his grip around the sword, eyes on the yōkai pacing in front of him.

Sakura warned him that there would be a pack of these _things_ waiting for them. Big as a great dane and covered in scales. Their heads shaped like a lizards, their tongues like whips. He knew there would be more than he was accustomed to but he was prepared. Seven of the yōkai laid dead on the ground, five still lived.

A low growl warned him as he turned, using his blade to deflect the tongue. The burning pain on his left forearm taught him to avoid being struck. Another yōkai lunged forward, needle like teeth aiming for his shoulder. Through the bond he felt Sakura as she put more strength into his strike. The sword easily sliced through the creature. A cooling sensation numbed the burn on his arm. His gratitude filled the bond. A moment later he felt Sakura's warm presence surround him.

Three of the yōkai stood in front of them, snarling as they began to close in on him. Sasuke swung the sword at the ground, it hummed as it slammed down, tearing the earth apart as the yōkai fell in.

Sasuke's ragged breath was the only sound as he wiped the sweat off his face. A satisfied smirk covered his face. "Told you." He rasped out.

He eyed the battle ground in front of him. Was that eleven they faced? Twelve? The summoner felt his body ache yet his pride dulled the pain. Itachi managed to kill eight yōkai in one day, Sasuke managed almost twice that. The look on Itachi's face will be worth the- _Sasuke!_

His eyes widen as the sword in his hand disappeared and pink filled his vision. Sakura appeared in front of him, arms outstretched as something crashed into her. Needle like teeth clamped down on her torso. A familiar blade materialised in her hand as she impaled it into the creature, slicing down its spine until the beast went limp. Sasuke pried the yōkai off her and felt his heart freeze. Sakura was covered in blood, her own staining her shirt dark red. "Sakura?" He tried to keep his voice from shaking.

Her hand went to her wound, glowing a bright green as it began to heal her before flickering out. "Don't have enough chakra to finish healing." She squeezed her eyes shut as her body screamed in pain. She trembled as she tried to stand before stumbling. "Strength alone isn't enough, Sasuke. We need to be smarter." Her voice taking on a different tone. The same tone she used to remind the clan elders who she truly was.

"Get on my back." He ordered. She hesitated for a moment and he gently pulled her onto his back, the blood soaked into his shirt. "I'll call Itachi to get the doctors ready."

He felt her nod and began to set off. Guilt clawed at his gut. She was hurt because of him. Sakura warned him and he kept fighting for his own ego. Sakura had been in his life since he was a child, If he was the reason she died..He clenched his jaw and picked up the pace.

* * *

 **AN** : I kinda like this AU so I might write another chapter of it. I'm working on Chapter 5 of As One so hopefully that should be up soon.


End file.
